


I Keep On Falling

by c00kie



Series: The Boy from Eagleton [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Pool Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Ben go for a swim in his pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep On Falling

“So where’s your family?” Leslie asks as she follows Ben through his house, the marble floor cold beneath her bare feet.

“Europe,” Ben answers, opening the glass doors that lead outside to the pool. It’s large, surrounded by orange stone and hidden by a privacy fence. There are palm trees for shade, and a bar that she bets is fully stocked.

“You want a daiquiri?”

“If it’s virgin,” she answers, placing her things onto the lounge chair. “So why didn’t you go?”

“I went last year.” Ben shrugs and walks over to the bar, bending down behind it to get the ingredients. “Besides,” he says as he stands back up, “I want to be here, with you.”

Leslie doesn’t know what to say to that. To tell the truth, she’s still not entirely sure what she’s doing with him. Sure, he’s kind and sweet under all that snobby exterior and has great hair, but he’s from Eagleton.

His house has stables and marble floors and his closet is bigger than her bedroom.

Plus, he has a ridiculous amount of scarves.

But she smiles back, because his words make her feel warm and fuzzy.

He pours the blended drink into a glass, garnishes it with a cherry and starts on his own.

“You’re not putting rum in it?”

“I’m not drinking unless you are,” Ben says before pushing the button. As the machine whirls to life and stirs the ice and mix together, the warm and fuzzy feelings come back.

His hair falls in his eyes and he pushes it back and it hits her.

She loves him.

The blender stops and before she can freak out about what this all means, he leans over the bar for a kiss.

“God you taste good,” Ben says.

“Is that so?”

He cups her face with the hand not holding his drink and kisses her again, slower this time. When it ends he keeps his hand on her face. “That’s so.”

If she didn’t watch him make the daiquiris herself she’d swear she was buzzed.

Ben, still holding his glass, comes over to her side, placing one hand on her waist as he presses his body against hers.

“You’re wearing a bikini under this right?” he asks, feeling the fabric of her dress.

Leslie laughs, her stomach full of anticipating butterflies. He’s so close that she can feel his interest, can smell his expensive shampoo and soap.

If only he didn’t smell so good. She leans forward and kisses his bare shoulder.

“You should really put on some sunscreen.”

“You want to put it on me?”

Leslie grins. Of course she wants to feel his bare skin with her fingers. He’s her boyfriend (as weird as it is to even admit), he’s hot (which she can admit with no problem) and she loves him (which is crazy.)

She follows him to the chair and he picks up the sunscreen and hands it to her.

Then he turns around.

Ben’s shoulders are hot to the touch, both because of his natural heat and from the sun. Slender and bony and his back is the same.

As she rubs the cream into his chest it occurs to her that she’s felt him before, and they’ve had sex, so none of this should make her feel like this.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” she says, stopping her giggling. “I just think you’re really sexy.”  

He turns around, an amused smirk on his face. She kisses it off.

“It’s your turn.”

She removes her dress, making sure she gets a good look at his face when she reveals her bikini.

She’d never wear anything this skimpy in public, but they’re not in public and Ann said to do it.

It’s worth it to see his expression.

“Good lord.”

“You like it?”

“Turn around,” he says, and she does, listening as he groans at the sight of her back and ass.

She hears the sunscreen pop open and then feels the cold liquid on her skin.

Ben takes his time, massaging the sunscreen into her skin. “I have to be thorough,” he says, as he massages it into her thighs. “I don’t want my baby being burned.”

She nods, swallowing her whimper.

When he’s finally done he takes her hands and leads her to the edge of the pool. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

They jump in together.

The water is cold, but after a moment it actually feels rather good. Plus, he’s kissing her again so she doesn’t really have time to think about how cold the water is.

She’s never had sex in a pool. But as Ben kisses his way down her chest and takes her breast into his mouth, all she can do is tighten her legs around him and hold on.

His fingers slip into her, crooking upwards. This time, she doesn’t swallow her whimper. She just lets him kiss it away instead.

Her need builds to dangerous levels.

“Fuck me.”

“You’re awfully impatient.”

“Don’t be a jerk,” Leslie repeats, “Fuck me.”

Ben smirks and she can tell that he’s actually thinking about making her wait. But then he reaches between them and takes his cock out of his shorts and she pushes her bottoms to the side and sinks down on him.

He doesn’t move for a minute but she doesn’t mind. She actually likes this part, when she gets to adjust to him and he breathes into her neck.

Then he looks up and kisses her, raw and hungry and the thrusting starts, the water carrying them around the pool as she grinds down on him.

When she reaches for his butt he takes her over to where there’s a small ledge inside the water and places her on it.

The concrete hurts but the way Ben fucks her doesn’t.

And when they climb at the same time she knows that the bruises and red marks on the back of her thighs will be worth it.

His hair falls in his eyes again. She combs it back with her fingers, his eyes soft as they stare back at her. She wonders if he knows how she feels.

She wonders if he feels the same way too.

“You wanna get out?”

Leslie shakes her head, saying, “Nope!” as she pushes off the ledge and splashes him before swimming away before he can catch her.

But she doesn’t really mind it when he does. 


End file.
